1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for positioning a magnetic resonance (MR) visible device in a body by means of magnetic resonance imaging, the method comprises the steps of providing a collection of MR images of the interior of a part of the body and selection of a target in the body and an entry point in the part of the body from the collection MR images. The invention further relates to an MR system comprising an MR apparatus and an MR-visible device, the MR-apparatus comprising, means for generating a static magnetic field, means for generating RF pulses and means for generating magnetic field gradient pulses, means for receiving MR-signals and means for processing the signals measured to an image, a control unit for generating control signals for the means for generating RF-pulses, the means for generating magnetic field gradient pulses, the means for receiving MR signals. In this application MR visible device means a device comprising means to be imaged in magnetic resonance images obtained from the device.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a method is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,361. The known method is used for MR guided intervention. For biopsies and similar interventions an MR visible device, for example an MR visible invasive device is guided along the anticipated trajectory to a target without intersecting sensitive structures between the surface of the body and the target, such as major blood vessels or brain tissue with essential functionality. In the known method the anticipated trajectory from the entry point to the target in a body is selected from a collection of pre-intervention images. Thereto at least one pre-intervention image is obtained from the region comprising the target in the body. From the at least one or more pre-intervention images the target is determined and an entry point is determined. In a next step of the known method the MR visible device is introduced in the body at the selected entry point and guided to the target by MR imaging of the MR-visible device. A drawback of the known method is that the pre-intervention images may not actually represent a tissue location at the time of an actual intervention and the sensitive structures between the target and surface may be intersected.